


因缘际会

by vernmouth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernmouth/pseuds/vernmouth
Summary: ff14，原创，玩家同人，bg，花魁男精x佣兵猫娘





	因缘际会

「异人旅者」故事系列·番外 《因缘际会》

by 莫寻意&狮子

黄金港，19点，花街的一家店内。

“菲欧娜，这一趟真是辛苦你了！说实话，那只海妖鸟突然跳上船，我真是吓得一大跳！那么硕大的一只！”，男人挥舞双臂比划了一下，“我差点以为我的货保不住了！结果一剑毙命！”男人惊叹道，“要我说，你就是山都最厉害的佣兵！来！我点了这里最美的花魁！今晚我们好好放松一下！

男人拍拍手，东方风格的拉门从外面被拉开了，一个男人走了进来。

“……一个男人？哈哈哈哈哈……有点意思！”男人示意狮子去检查一下这位“花魁”。狮子面无表情的打量着这个男人——这是个精灵族的男人，他用发带将一头粉色的长发束了起来，一侧还佩戴了一朵白百合，这朵百合为男人增添了一点纯洁感。异色的双瞳在纸灯笼透出的昏暗光芒下格外妩媚又勾人，男人甚至大胆的对她抛了个媚眼。他的耳坠是个红色的，精致又复杂的绳结；锁骨之上，绑着一个蝴蝶结，衬的脖颈越发的修长。不过，这个过分美丽的男人，狮子总觉得在哪见过。

“金发的小姐，您是否觉得，我们有些面熟？”男精灵的声音柔和又好听，他的语气带着点疑惑。事实上，他是真的觉得疑惑，似乎他曾遇到过眼前的猫魅族少女？

“检查完了，他是‘干净’的。”狮子没有搭理男精灵，在确认他身上没有携带武器后，她转身向自己的雇主汇报情况。

男人并没有因为少女不搭理他而尴尬，他微笑的走向酒桌边，“那么大人，今晚由「寻」来陪伴您…………”

21点，并不算愉快的玩乐过后，狮子护送雇主回到了旅店，时间还早，喝了一点酒后有些微醺的她还是打算在黄金港内逛一逛。周围的女人们突然开始骚动，她们对迎面走来的一个身影指指点点，交头接耳起来。

“是他吗？” “对，就是他！”

“他可真是！比花街的那些女人还要美！”

“听说多的是男人想去店里见他呢，他一个男人这样花枝招展，成什么样子！”

“可是听说他的医术很高明，上次赤诚组有人受了重伤，还特地请他过去看看！”

“这事我知道！我哥哥就在赤诚组，听说上次为了请他救人，硬是把他从一个宴席上拽了出来，后来赔给他一车的红州米酒呢！”

美人、医者，又或是一个酒鬼？

狮子看向了前方，一个男精也眼角弯弯，看向了她。女人们说的那个人，是寻。

寻走到狮子面前，俯下身子，在狮子的耳边低语，“毛绒绒的金发小姐，我们又见面了。这里有个说法，相逢即是缘，不如和我去喝一杯？”

周围的人齐刷刷投来了目光，寻的表情似笑非笑，狮子不解地抬起头看着寻，她也确实很想知道自己是不是真的在哪见过眼前这位美人，而且寻双眼间的迷人得真诚让狮子无法拒绝。“可以，但我不能喝太多，明天还有工作。”实际上狮子确实不是个喝酒的好手，现在微醺的她状态甚至更差。“一点东方的米酒，度数不深，别这么紧张。”出于那双眼睛和温柔的语气，寻打消了不少狮子的戒心。

寻带着狮子又回到了刚刚他们“工作”的地方，刚拉开店门，老板娘便迎过来，“客人，今日寻不在，您看看其他姑娘……寻？！你不是出去喝酒了？”寻对老板娘俏皮的眨眨眼，“带了位朋友，我们回屋喝酒也是一样的。”

与本人的花枝招展相比，寻的房间倒是收纳得意外的简洁干净，这是狮子意料之外的。房间很大，有一个不小的浴池，还有一面落地窗，可以看到港口来往的行人、船只和红玉海。

寻拿来两个精致的白瓷酒瓶和小酒杯，那酒瓶甚至还没有伊修加德的药品商人那的药剂瓶子大。寻挑挑眉，扬了扬手中的小酒瓶，“的确只是小酌一杯，不是吗？”狮子对此略微感到放心。

东方的米酒不同于伊修加德的酒，带着一股清甜，入口绵软，狮子小小的抿一口酒，似乎没什么后劲，她露出一点满足的神情，又倒了一小杯。寻不动声色的把这一切看在眼里，他依旧保持着“花魁”接客时的笑，若隐若现，勾人心弦。

“在东方，人们很喜欢在喝酒时玩点无伤大雅的小游戏，你要试试吗？”寻眼波流转，语气愈加温柔。本就微醺的狮子直勾勾的看向寻，理智告诉她，她应该拒绝，但是当眼神交接时，她鬼使神差的答应了，“怎么玩？”

“行酒令，我们掷骰子比大小，大或小的一方为赢家，可以问输家一个问题，又或者命令他做一件事，当然，这绝对在原则之内，不会为难人的。你是客人，大或者小，你来定如何？”

狮子并没有和寻客气，她也不懂东方的谦让礼节，“我选小，小为赢家。”

寻的笑意更深，于他而言，大或者小并没什么意义，他在黄金港呆了足够久，有些场所不为人知的小技巧他也学的有模有样，至少可以骗过眼前这位醉醺醺的少女。在今天见到少女的第一眼，他古井无波的心就乱了，他之前一定见过她，而且在那时，他或许就有过一些不一样的心思，眼前正有大好的机会来确定点什么。

寻示意狮子先行掷骰子，狮子运气很好，第一把就是个“壹”，寻好像很无奈的耸耸肩，随意掷了个“肆”，“那么，你打算怎么做？”

狮子停顿下来思考着，她确实有些话想问问这个精灵，她微低下头，右手依然在桌上扶着酒杯，“你们东方人现在都喜欢男性做花魁吗，我以前听说花魁都是女性，时代变了？”

寻轻笑了一声，“没有，你听说的没错，只不过你恰好遇到了一个独一无二的男性花魁。怎么？我不够美丽吗？”寻突然把头凑到狮子面前，

狮子的眼神没有闪躲，她直视着寻的双眼，就像寻直视着她一般，对于她来说，眼前这位花魁确实艳丽的过分。“我是做佣兵的，你知道，做的大部分都是桌面下的脏活，在刀剑过活的人很少会被特殊的外貌吸引。但我要承认，你能做到这一步确实有你的本事。”狮子认真又不带感情的语气一直都是她的职业病，只是酒精使然，让她话多了不少。

“哦？你觉得我成为“花魁”是凭借本事的吗……如果我说，只是这家店的酒足够对我胃口，我才自愿留在店里照顾老板娘的生意呢？花魁么……那不过是老板娘的一句玩笑话，被以讹传讹罢了。”寻不知道在嘚瑟些什么，至少狮子觉得，这个精灵男人，与伊修加德那些端庄矜持的贵族们比，实在有点风骚，又很与众不同。“继续？”狮子不想接寻这句话，她又掷了一把骰子，是“叁”，这是个很微妙的数字。

寻撇了撇嘴，他此刻的表情可比在“工作”时生动多了，仿佛那个“花魁”是个只会微笑的自走人偶。寻捏起骰子在手心里掂了两下，突然迅速的抛起然后反手把骰子扣在桌上，狮子只当他是在耍帅，并没有多想。寻掷了个“贰”，“那么，我也提问好了。”寻的语气有些不太一样，但狮子也说不出是哪里不一样。“你有过…床伴吗？”

这个问题让狮子想起了一些并不愿回忆起的事，“我...我可以不回答吗？那不算什么特别好的回忆...”“当然可以，不过违令者需要自罚一杯。”

那好吧，反正这个酒多喝一点没什么。狮子正准备给自己倒满一杯，却发现酒瓶已经空了。寻变戏法似的从怀里又掏出一瓶酒，亲自给狮子倒满了，“请吧。”

寻看着狮子就这么一饮而尽，觉得愉悦极了。眼前的少女丝毫没有意识到自己即将面对的危机，她只是觉得东方的酒真不错，这次任务回去了可以带一点走。事实上，她的脸已经红透了，就连耳朵都泛着粉红色，而寻看起来却没有什么变化，依旧是带着笑看着她。寻的酒量非常好，不过，酒不醉人人自醉，寻觉得狮子真是可爱，可爱到忍不住想欺负她。

第三轮游戏两个人掷出了同样的点数，所以各自又喝了一杯。第四轮，寻一反常态，主动先掷了个“壹”，狮子此时已经晕晕乎乎，酒的后劲终于上来了。她见寻掷了“壹”，直接把骰子推回去，“不...不玩了...你赢了...这东西我玩不过你...”

“你可以吻我么？”寻突然提出的要求让狮子一时之间没法反应过来。吻……亲吻……狮子醉眼朦胧的望着寻的唇，摇摇晃晃地试图将自己凑上去。她还没凑近，寻已经靠过来圈住狮子，将唇贴了上去。

寻起初只是轻轻的吻了一下狮子，但狮子仿佛受了惊吓，又仿佛是作为一个佣兵的本能反应，她试图推开面前这个大胆的精灵男人。一个花魁而已，推开他应该是件很容易的事，却不想狮子却瘫软地使不上力，又被寻更紧的抱住了，她吃惊的想张嘴说点什么，寻却趁机低头吻住了狮子。他将舌头伸进她口中，舔舐着对方的上颚，并引导着狮子与她的舌相互纠缠，左手也轻柔的抚摸着狮子的腰。起先狮子还试图反抗一下，后来她已经沉浸在这个带着甜味的湿吻之中。

狮子只有1米52，对于在精灵族也是个高个子的寻而言，他很轻易的就可以把狮子举起来，他像抱着个小猫那样把狮子抱起来，失重的感觉让狮子一下子搂紧了寻，双腿也盘在了寻的腰上。“金毛小姐，既然不回答我的问题，今晚就让我来做你的床伴吧~”

“狮子……叫我狮子！”少女的额头顶着寻的胸口嘟囔道，一对毛茸茸的耳朵颤了颤。

“好~可爱的小狮子……唔……”寻没想到狮子会主动亲吻他，他欣然接受了这个吻，并加深下去。寻抱着狮子坐在了床上，两人刚刚结束这个充满暗示性的吻，彼此的唇间还牵着对方的口水。

寻抱住狮子转了个向，让她背对自己，寻温柔的舔弄着狮子的耳朵，在她不断抖动的猫耳边吹了口气，恶趣味的听着少女发出呜咽，耳朵抖的更厉害。少女软成一团，她没有力气了，完全依靠在寻的怀里。寻扯下自己的发带，把狮子的眼睛蒙住，狮子尾巴紧张的立了起来，猫耳也耸拉下来，寻舔了舔她的脸颊上细疤的嫩肉，“别害怕，交给我。”

寻轻嗅着狮子的毛发，把她的衣服一件件脱下。狮子身上夹杂着许多味道。汗的味道，铁器的味道，阳光的味道，海水的味道，还有一丝丝血腥味，当然占绝大多数的还是酒精味。酒精味似乎刺激到了寻，他吸吮着狮子的脖颈，留下一个又一个印记。

狮子什么都看不到，其他的感觉更加的明显，她感受到寻轻轻舔过她的双眼，在她脸上的伤疤那轻轻打转，这里对她而言尤其敏感，她不禁“啊~”了一声，这样甜腻的声音是她在做佣兵时绝不可能有的，她听到身后寻的轻笑，然后感受到自己的颈子被略微粗暴的对待，她的胸被又揉又捏，浑身激起一股无法排解的燥热，她试图发出点不满的声音，却在感受到臀部被一个坚硬的东西抵住时，变成一声惊喘。

寻觉得此时的狮子简直可口极了，两人的衣服都脱光了，一丝不挂，狮子全身都泛着红，“像是个草莓大福”，但少女背部，四肢，腹部狰狞的伤痕却格外显眼，寻用指尖触碰着这些痕迹，他帮无数冒险者治疗过，他见识了各种各样的伤口，可是少女身上的伤让他感到心疼，他可以想象的到少女与敌人战斗时的情况有多么危险，“疼吗？”

佣兵狮子绝不会抱怨一句疼，这是她的宿命。但眼下她只想对寻撒娇。可能是酒的后劲，或者是狮子对寻有种莫名的信任感，她喘息着，“嗯……疼~我……哈啊……很怕疼，你轻点…”寻仿佛收到某种暗示，他抱着狮子一转身，抽掉了蒙住眼睛的发带。他居高临下的俯视着少女，缓缓展露出今日最艳丽的一个笑容，“好。我会很温柔的……”

要说这一方面，狮子在乌尔达哈和次子签的那个恶魔般的契约给了她不少经验，但是寻给她的感觉完全不一样，她感到很安心，愿意放下所有防备，将自己交给寻。

满打满算他俩才认识了一个晚上，但是寻觉得，这个少女是他想护住的珍宝，他的心底久违的出现了情绪剧烈的波动。这一年来，为了逃避那些扎进心里的刺，他已经醉生梦死的够久了。

宝贝自然要好好爱惜，寻把床边柜的抽屉拉开，里面有老板娘送的一罐“秘药”，他伸出手指沾了点里面黏稠的液体，床上的少女并不老实，在他身下乱蹭，寻轻吻少女的额头，“宝贝儿，乖乖躺着，乱动的话你会痛的。”

狮子好像听懂了寻在说什么，乖顺的任由寻分开了她的双腿，寻望着少女娇嫩的那处，也哑了嗓子:“可能会有点疼，忍一下，好不好？”

狮子感觉到男人微凉的手指轻轻按揉着花瓣，随后试探的进入了她的体内，异物带来的不适感让她皱了皱眉，哼了一声，寻的手指似乎停顿了一下，又缓缓深入。寻此时的耐心很好，他小心翼翼的增加着手指的数量，温柔的为少女扩张，当然，另一只手也没闲着，醉醺醺的少女可照顾不了他肿胀的小兄弟。随着寻的手指不断的进进出出，狮子的喘息一下比一下急促，终于在寻对着某个花/穴内的某个小点按下去时，狮子惊叫了一声，一股清澈的液体迅速喷出，顺着寻的手指滴落在床上。

狮子仿佛有点醒了，她喘着气望向寻，寻的手指已经从她体内退了出来，另一只手还在努力的上下撸动，试图疏解自己。她将自己撑坐起来，给了寻一个大胆的提议:“我来帮你吧？”

似乎为了报刚刚寻强吻了她的仇，她也并不等寻的回应，直接搂住寻的脖子，向下坐了下去。狮子的动作太快，寻还没有反应过来，就感觉到少女湿热的花/穴迅速包裹住了自己，久经锻炼的狮子柔韧性很好，刚刚的扩张也非常充分，这么鲁莽的举动竟然谁都没有感到不适，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息。狮子试图上下活动，但是刚经历了一次高/潮的她并不能驾驭住这样的体位，刚刚的举动已经是她最后的一点力气，她有些尴尬的卡在了那里，寻扬了扬嘴角，又把笑憋回去，他可不忍心拂了少女的面子。

“宝贝儿，如果不是我定力好，现在你可就难办了。”寻很乐意和少女共度春宵，但是他知道，狮子还有自己的工作，如果他们不慎擦枪走火造出点什么，这对作为佣兵的狮子是极为不利的。

寻抱着少女开始了有节奏的缓慢律动，他们的唇舌也互相挑逗纠缠。一吻结束，狮子轻哼着，“嗯……快一点……”，少女这么主动简直太契合寻的胃口，他自然是热情的回应着少女的要求。一时之间房间内充斥着少女的娇喘，男人的低吼和床的“吱——呀”声。随着一次用力的挺入，寻飞快的抽出埋在少女体内的巨物，随即she/出了浓稠的乳白色液体，两人的腹部溅的全都是，狮子失神的看着床上的一团混乱，不知道在想些什么。

寻摸了摸狮子的耳朵，少女被他弄的一声狼藉，他从心里生出一种满足感来。狮子被寻以公主抱放进了浴池之中，浴池中的恒温的水正适合缓解激烈运动后的疲劳。寻帮狮子擦洗身体，他时不时的亲吻着狮子脸上的伤，仿佛这样可以祛

除这道疤痕。狮子突然把头埋进寻的胸膛里，搂着他，闷声说:“我明天就要离开黄金港了……”

“是吗？那愿战争神加罗妮保佑你。”寻的语气有些失落，“我不信神，我只要你今晚陪我！”狮子愤愤的咬了一下寻胸前的小粒，“嘶——”寻吃痛的瞪大了双眼，他捏住少女的下颚，眯着眼问，“你就是这样对我的？”

狮子再一次没有搭理他，她伸出舌头暗示性的舔了舔自己的唇，一双手也不安分的摸向寻的胯下。寻今晚本就因为顾忌少女明天还有工作而没尽兴，这样的挑逗使他的自制力不攻自破。他粗暴的拉开狮子的双腿，在水中很轻易的就将自己已经抬头的巨物送进少女的体内，“我可不喜欢不乖的孩子，你这么调皮，该受点惩罚。”寻抱着狮子从浴缸中出来，径直走向了落地窗边，他把少女摁在窗户上，用力的在她体内冲撞，“我的小狮子，你要是在这里叫的很大声，可是会被外面注意到的”，话虽如此，寻可一点都没有刚刚那么温柔，他的动作越发粗鲁，每一下都深深的顶进去，狮子感觉她体内的炽热快把她的五脏六腑都顶到了一起，她因为欢愉和疼痛而流下生理性的眼泪。寻吻掉了她的眼泪，又抽送了十多下，拉着狮子的手握在自己的胯下，顷刻间两人的手上全都是乳白的浊液，寻将手指伸进狮子的口中，“小猫咪，既然要我陪，你就得付出点代价，花魁可是很贵的。”狮子被迫吞下寻手上的液体，她含住了寻的手指舔弄起来。“看来你的精力很旺盛。”寻越发兴奋起来，“夜还很长”，像举一个幼童那样，寻将狮子完全举起来，狮子找不到一个合适的支点，只好把膝盖架到寻的肩头，寻一抬头就可以看见少女的那一处，被他用力蹂躏过的花瓣有些肿胀起来，寻伸出舌头舔舐着两瓣，然后慢慢将舌头伸进了花/穴之中搅动着，狮子舒服的蜷缩起脚趾，尾巴也一摇一晃，轻扫过寻的脸。寻被尾巴上的那撮毛弄的脸上痒痒的，他坏心思的用舌尖戳向少女的敏感点，一下又一下，每次都是刚刚触到又迅速折回去，狮子将双手紧紧插入寻的头发之间，这样一下一下的简直就是在折磨她，得不到解放的她难受极了，耳朵完全垂了下来，尾巴也绕到自己的小腹上，一副可怜兮兮的模样。寻鎏金色的右瞳此时亮的惊人，欺负他的小猫咪实在太令人愉悦。少女的蜜液汩汩流下，混合着寻的口水一起，顺着他的嘴角滴落到他的锁骨上。不知道过了多久，也不知道gc了多少次，“够了...我...我真的不行了...”求饶的话狮子实在说不出口，她的眼泪和口水一起滴落在寻的脸上。寻把狮子抱回怀里，狮子眼泪汪汪的看着他，大口喘着气，这样的她和一只被蹂躏透了的普通小猫没有什么区别，能看到工作时不苟言笑的狮子有这样的一面，也算是不枉寻那几瓶价值千金的好酒了。寻捉弄够了少女，抱着她一起回到了浴缸中，又继续着运动……毕竟，夜还很长，不是吗？

第二日，临行前

“愿战争……”，寻的祝福语还没说完，就被狮子打断，“你怎么知道伊修加德那边是这样说的。”狮子给了寻一个较不友善的眼神，“我曾经到过那片冰雪之地，我在那见到了不少全新的人，全新的事...”寻停了下来，看向狮子背后的重剑，“我相信我见过你。”寻没有再说什么，起码狮子相信，她相信那双眼眸中的真诚，而且她也冥冥中相信自己也见过寻，但差点脱口而出的话被她吞进肚里。

“你肯定也见过我，只一次。”寻微伏下身，贴近了狮子的脸，“而我相信，当时那一眼，埋下的因，总会结成果。”寻的双眼中传递着无法让人怀疑的坚定。“做佣兵的，不能太信命，”狮子侧过身，准备离开，“但是这些条条框框，对我从来没有用。”她系上剑带，转身就走，“寻，对吧？我们会再见面的，希望下次见面的时候，我不是为了悬赏主动找上门。”寻跟在狮子身后没有吱声。东方礼节讲究送客送近，送友送远。阳光下，狮子背后，脖颈上的吻痕更加显眼，寻还在回味昨晚的她，反而今天又是这副样子，让他对这个女孩更感兴趣了。

狮子突然想起了什么，停了下来，“呐，这个你收下”，狮子丢给寻一个小玩意，似乎是个小石雕，其透明如宝石，只是其中有些血丝一样的杂质，石头通体淡蓝色又散发一丝寒气，“海妖鸟心脏里的东西，我来的时候在船上刻的，可以算是血琥珀吧，它们活的长，送给你希望你也能活的长久。”狮子用自己的方式回赠了寻昨晚的陪伴，或者说是安慰，她确实很需要一晚能够毫无顾忌的只做一个女孩，把自己交给另一个人，不用思考刀剑，步法，和潜在的威胁，她太需要了。“谢谢，金发小姐，我会小心的。”狮子给了他一个难以一见的笑容，转身走上了马上起帆的商船。重剑在她背后叮当作响，也如同因果的摇铃一般，无数人，无数恩怨，无数分离与重聚，从那一面之缘开始，结出新果，种下新因。

一年后，一个穿着延夏羽织的精灵男人漫步在宝杖大街，他又是那个一月之内可以去10次山都的异人旅者了。


End file.
